Kembalikan! Itu punyaku!
by Akiko Mi Sakura
Summary: Summary: "kembalikan atau akan kulaporkan pada ibuku!" teriak gadis kecil yang sedang menahan amarah/ "huh, kau tidak asyik" balas bocah laki-laki tu sarkasti/ Ish ... kau memang menyebalkan. Awas saja, akan kubalas!/ RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Kembalikan! Itu punyaku!**

Story by Akiko Mi Sakura

Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

SasuSaku Kids+

Summary: "kembalikan atau akan kulaporkan pada ibuku!" teriak gadis kecil yang sedang menahan amarah/ "huh, kau tidak asyik" balas bocah laki-laki tu sarkastik/ Ish ... kau memang menyebalkan. Awas saja, akan kubalas!/ RnR?

Happy n enjoy reading ^o^

* * *

"Ah~ Sasu-kun kembalikan! Itu 'kan punyaku!" teriak gadis kecil bersurai merah muda seraya meloncat dengan tangan terulur keatas untuk menggapai sesuatu.

"Aku 'kan Cuma pinjam sebentar saku. Masa' ngak boleh?" balas bocah bersurai raven seraya mengangkat tangannya tinggi.

"Tidak! SASUKE! KEMBALIKAN!" gadis bersurai merah muda itu kini berteriak lebih kencang, berharap bocah bersurai raven mau mendengarkannya. "Yasudah. Ini! Huh, dasar pelit" balas sasuke seraya mengembalikan krayon milik Sakura.

"Huh, dasar manusia tidak berperasaan!" ucap sakura ketus. "Apa katamu?" sasuke mendelik tajam.

"kau-" belum sempat kalimat sakura selesai, seorang laki-laki dengan dua garis dibagian wajah datang. "hei.. hei... Ada apa? kok malah jadi ribut?" ucap itachi-nama laki-laki dengan dua garis dibagian wajah.

"Tau nih! sasu-kun tadi ngambil crayonnya saku." Jawab sakura manyun. "sasu-chan ... kamu 'kan udah punya crayon sendiri, masa ngambil punya saku-chan?!" itachi pun ikut duduk bersama kami datas karpet bergambar spiderman.

"Sasu 'kan Cuma pinjam bentar ..." kini giliran sasuke yang manyun. Dengan nada lirih, dia berucap lagi "Sasu juga pengen crayon baru kayak saku" menunduk, dengan suara bergetar.

"Sasu ... sasu jangan nagis ya.. cup..cup.. nih, pakai aja crayon punyaku" sembari mengulurkan tangan yang berisikan crayon, sakura tersenyum. Dan, ketika sasuke mengangkat wajahnya ...,

.

.

.

"SASUKE.. MAU KAU BAWA KEMANA CRAYON-KU?"

"AKU PINJAM BENTAR YA SAKU SAYANG...~"

Dan ... semua berakhir dengan aksi kejar-kejaran dua bocah yang berbeda gender, tak lupa dengan suara teriakan nyaring yang mampu memekakkan telinga siapa pun yang mendengarnya.

-**OWARI-**

FF ke-dua, berkenan untuk me-review? keep or delete?

Saran dan kritik diterima :D

Akiko Mi Sakura

27.03.14


	2. Chapter 2

Kembalikan! Itu punyaku!

Story by Akiko Mi Sakura

Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

SasuSaku Kids+

Summary: "kembalikan atau akan kulaporkan pada ibuku!" teriak gadis kecil yang sedang menahan amarah/ "huh, kau tidak asyik" balas bocah laki-laki tu sarkastik/ Ish ... kau memang menyebalkan. Awas saja, akan kubalas!/ RnR?

Happy n enjoy reading ^o^

* * *

"Sasuke... jelek bin pantat ayam! Kembalikan crayon-ku!" gadis bersurai merah muda itu kini sudah mulai naik pitam. Ia tak henti-hentinya berteriak. "Ngak ah! Weee..." dan yang diteriaki hanya memeletkan lidahnya.

Mereka terus berlari mengelilingi ruang tamu. Yang satu mengejar, dan yang satu lagi dikejar.

Nyonya rumah pun merasa sedikit terganggu akibat keributan 'kecil' yang dibuat oleh dua anak berbeda gender teersebut. "Hei, hei. Ada apa ribut-ribut?" Tanya Mikoto sang nyonya rumah yang merasa sedikit tergangggu.

"Bibi!" Mata Sakura langsung berbinar melihat kedatangan sang Bibi, dan seketika itu juga ia berhenti mengejar Sasuke. "Bibi, lihat tuh Sasu! Dia ngambil crayonnya Saku."

'Jadi ini yang sedari tadi mereka ributkan?' Mikoto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sang anak. "Sasuke! Kembalikan crayon milik Saku-chan." Mikoto berkata tegas.

"Ibu! Sasu 'kan Cuma pinjam sebentar. Nanti pasti Sasu kembalikan kok." Sasuke berkata dengan nafas terengah.

Mikoto hanya menghela nafas, putra bungsunya itu sungguh keras kepala. "Sakura sayang... Nanti, kalau Sasuke ngak kembaliin crayon kamu, bilang sama bibi ya." Ujar Mikoto seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Hhh.. baiklah." Sakura langsung berbalik menuju kamar Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihatnya pun merasa bingung, bukannya tadi Sakura bersemangat sekali mengejarnya? Kenapa sekarang wajahnya malah kelihatan seperti... murung, sedih, kecewa?!

DEG!

Segera Sasuke berlari menaiki tangga, menyusul Sakura yang ada dikamarnya.

CLEK!

.

.

Merasa seperti ada yang membuka pintu, membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari gambar yang sedang dilihatnya. "Ah! A-ano... ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Sakura langsung menyembunyikan gambar yang dilihatnya kebelakang punggungnya, setelah tau siapa yang memasuki kamar.

Sasuke merasa Sakura menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang gugup. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan?" tanya Sasuke mengintimidasi. Hilang sudah niat awalnya kesini untuk meminta maaf serta mengembalikan crayon milik Sakura.

"B-bukan apa-apa!" Sakura melangkah mundur, tanpa ia sadari dibelakangnya terdapat sebuah ranjang. Sasuke yang melihat reaksi Sakura, semakin bingung.

BUGH!

"Aaahh!" Sakura terkejut bukan main ketika dirinya terjatuh keatas ranjang milik Sasuke. Sasuke pun mendapat kesempatan untuk melihat apa yang disembunyikan Sakura;

kertas?

"Hn? Kertas apa itu?"

"Hanya kertas yang berisikan gambar!" Sakura berusa mengelak.

"Berikan padaku! Aku ingin melihatnya."

Sakura meneguk ludahnya, jika Sasuke melihatnya, pasti Sasuke akan marah padanya. Dan ia tak ingin itu terjadi.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yang pada dasarnya tidak sabaran, langsung menarik kertas yang dipegang Sakura.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Wajah Sasuke langsung memerah melihat gambar yang sekarang berada ditangannya, dan dengan cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya. "K-kau..."

"M-maaf, aku tak sengaja menemukannya dibawah kolong meja belajarmu. J-jadi aku melihatnya." Sakura berkata lirih dengan posisi kepala menunduk, ia takut Sasuke akan marah padanya karena sudah lancang melihat gambar milik Sasuke tanpa seizin dari Sasuke.

Hening.

Sakura merasa tidak enak hati pada Sasuke. "E-etto... kalau boleh tau gadis yang didalam gambar itu siapa?" Sakura bertanya, mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Gadis yang paling kusayangi." Balas Sasuk datar.

DEG!

Hati Sakura mencelos mendengarnya. Entah kenapa terasa sakit di ulu hatinya ketika Sasuke menjawabnya tadi. Tanpa bisa di tahan lagi, air mata Sakura jatuh perlahan. Menggantikan rasa sakit yang ada dihatinya. "Hiks... Hiks..."

"Hei! Kau kenapa Saku?" Sasuke terkejut dengan reaksi Sakura ketika ia menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura. Apa ada yang salah dengan perkataanya? Setahu dirinya, ia hanya menjawab; 'gadis yang paling kusayangi'. Itu saja.

Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia tak sanggup menerima kenyataan bahwa ada gadis lain yang disayangi Sasuke selain dirinya. Padahal baru sebulan yang lalu Sasuke berkata bahwa dirinya-lah gadis yang amat dia sayangi.

Sasuke yang bingung harus melakukan apa, langsung saja memeluk Sakura. Ia merasa tak tega melihat Sakura menagis sesenggukan seperti itu, apalagi Sakura menagis karena dirinya.

Sontak perlakuan Sasuke membuat Sakura menghentikan tangisnya. "S-sasuke-kun?!" Sakura berkata dengan sesekali sesenggukan. "Ssttt... Kau kenapa? Apa aku ada salah padamu?" Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

Sakura masih diam, tak menjawab pertanyan Sasuke. Sasuke mulai geram dengan Sakura yang tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya, langsung melepaskan pelukannya. "Oh~ ayolah Saku. Jangan hanya diam saja."

"Hiks... S-sasuke-kun jahat! Hiks... Sasuke-kun jahat sama Saku! P-padahal waktu itu Sasu bilang; kalau gadis yang paling Sasu sayangi itu Saku. Hiks... T-tapi tadi Sasu bilang Sasu sayang sama gadis lain."

"Ppfftt... Hahaha... Kau kenapa Sakura-chan sayang? Jadi karena itu kau menangis hah?" Sasuke tertawa geli melihat Sakura, yang ternyata menangis karena ia mengira bahwa gadis yang ada digambar itu adalah orang lain- gadis yang Sasuke sayangi selain Sakura.

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke tertawa, mengernyitkan alisnya. Tanda ia tak mengerti, sebenarnya apa yang lucu?

Langsung saja Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk duduk diatas karpet yang ada dikamarnya.

"Kau dengar baik-baik ya. Ini aku dan ini kamu." Sasuke berkata seraya menunjukkan jari telunjukknya kearah gambar. "Gadis yang ada didalam gambar ini kamu, dan laki-laki yang menggandengnya itu aku. Ini gambar yang mau aku kasih kekamu. Tapi, karena belum diwarnai... jadinya ngak jadi deh. Makanya tadi aku pinjam crayonmu." Lanjut Sasuke.

"B-benarkah?" Sakur menatap mata Sasuke.

"Hu'um." Sasuke mengangguk mantap.

"Ahh! Aku sayang Sasuke-kun..." Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke erat. Ia merasa bersalah karena sudah berprasangka buruk pada Sasuke.

"Ng... T-tapi kan Sasuke-kun, i-itu kan gambar orang yang sedang melaksanakan upacara pernikahan." Sakura berkata dengan nada polosnya.

"Ya, itu memang gambar dua orang yang sedang melaksanakan upacara pernikahan." Sasuke berkata sambil menatap Sakura, lengkap dengan senyum tipis yang menawan. Sontak saja hal itu membuat wajah Sakura memanas. "I-iya. T-tapi k-kenapa gambar kita yang-"

"Karena suatu saat nanti, ketika kau dan aku sudah besar. Kita berdua akan berdri didepan altar, lalu mengikat sumpah sehidup, semati.

Kau mau kan Sakura, ketika sudah besar nanti jadi seperti digambar ini bersamaku?" Sasuke berkata dengan lancar.

Jantung Sakura terasa seperti mau copot dari tempatnya. S-sasuke m-melamarnya? M-melamarnya seperti film-film drama yang sering ditontonnya bersama sang Ibu?

"Y-ya. A-aku mau kita seperti yang ada digambarmu." Sakura hanya bisa menunduk, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang tersipu.

"Janji?" Sasuke mengangkat jari kelingkingnya. "Hu'um. Janji." Kini giliran Sakura yang mengangkat jari kelingkingnya.

Akhirnya, jari kelingking mungil mereka berdua pun bertaut. Tak lupa senyum bahagia terpatri diwajah masing-masing.

-**owari-**

* * *

Huaa... senengnya bisa ngelanjutin ini ff.

Walaupun Aku terpaksa ngetik ulang, setelah tau ff ini tiba2 ilang dari tempatnya :3 sebenernya ga ilang, tapi dasar akunya yang rabun -,-

Singkat cerita: dan setelah itu aku coba buat cari lagi itu file... dan TARAAA ketemu! Dengan nama yang sama! Oh tuhan... betapa kesalnya aku saat itu! Ternyata file yang ilang itu ada ditempatnya! Ga kemana-mana! Rasanya pengen bgt banting laptop saat itu juga. Udah cape'2 ngetik ulang... eh- dia malah nongol disaat aku sudah selesai ngetik X3 sumpah aseeeeemm bgt dah TT^TT

#curhat.

Hoho... aku ngerasa aneh sama ff ini. apalagi sama pembagian paragraph. padahal udah enter + save. tapi tetep aja ga' bisa diperbaiki. T.T Ada yang tau caranya? (cara memperbaiki paragraph?)

dan... makasih buat yang riview, fav dan, folow chap kemaren :")

**Floral White, .750, Qian Zhang, Jeremy Liaz Toner, GladdHanna**

**.**

.

Sekian_ RnR?

Akiko Mi Sakura

11/05/14


End file.
